Sherlock Holmes Drabbles
by ProblematiqueRoyale
Summary: I wrote these a couple years ago and never shared. Mostly short ficlets based on Sherlock Holmes (2009) and SH A Game of Shadows (2011). Hope you like them!
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by quote from Sherlock Holmes (2009). Irene Adler to Sherlock Holmes: "I don't wanna run, anymore."

I don't wanna run, anymore. I don't want to guard myself. I don't want to chase anyone. I want you to make me stop.

Make me stop swirling away in this tornado of my own creation. I don't always know what I'm doing though it may seem like I do.

I'm tired and it isn't fun, anymore. I feel alone but I'm scared to open up for fear of hurt once more.

I look out at the vast future ahead of me. It lays in my line of sight like a gray English afternoon, with heavy clouds preying on passerby, stealing their cheerfulness. I want to stop the game and always be cheerful no matter how much the grayness clouds my mind.

I have reached a dead end. I am standing on an unfinished bridge. I cannot go forward and I cannot go back. I don't want to go back. Sometimes I wonder if I would ever jump, just to see how it feels, but I know I would only taste the salt of the velvety water below if I was pushed.

And so I wait. Maybe you will find me. I hope you'll find me. Because, you see, I don't wanna run, anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes (2009)

***

Sherlock Holmes was stuck in the back of yet another carriage. He knew the streets by heart and so was prepared many minutes before he actually saw it.

Yet he still wasn't prepared to see the Royale, the place where he had shared so many memories with her.

Holmes was not the sentimental type, but things like these almost made him feel sentimental.

He would never admit to anyone that as he passed the place he could picture her, exactly what she was wearing, and the expression on her face when he arrived.

But there was no point of thinking of Irene Adler now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock Holmes (2011) Extended Ending

***

While Watson struggled to comprehend that he was alive, Sherlock Holmes noticed something on his desk. Fighting off Watson, who was attempting to take his pulse for the fifth time, he started towards the desk, his eyes focused on a envelope. Addressed to him.

"Watson," he asked, "Why am I still getting mail when I'm dead?"

Watson didn't answer. He was still in shock.

But Holmes knew that handwriting. He ripped it open.

The note was short:

"Hope you didn't cut yourself on that *lethal* envelope. Come and find me."

It wasn't signed.

Watson saw the mischievous smile on his friend's face.

"Holmes..."

But Holmes didn't hear him. He was examining the room. She *had* been here. Last Tuesday, to be exact. He could see her. She had been wearing a beautiful black dress and her signature perfume. A hat with a feather.

Irene Adler was brilliant.

Holmes headed out the door.

"I'm borrowing some of your money, by the way!" He called back.

Watson was bewildered.

"What for?"

He peered at the note still sitting on the desk.

"I've got dinner reservations at the Royal this evening!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock Holmes Christmas Drabble

***

Run. Duck. Jump. Roll. Keep running.

This was the chant that echoed through the mind of Sherlock Holmes on Christmas night.

Even on the holiday, the streets of London were packed with people doing who knows what.

Get back to Baker Street.

This was all he knew. He turned his head for a split second to make sure she was still by his side.

Her face red from the cold and from running, Irene Adler still looked beautiful with the snow glittering in her hair.

A gunshot. Not too far. Keep running.

Just then, his calculated gaze caught a narrow alley. He didn't think as he grabbed her arm and veered left down the alley.

Together they pushed a crate to cover the entrance.

"Where are we?" she asked, still out of breath.

But something else had caught Holmes' eye.

Smiling, he pulled Irene toward himself and kissed her just as she noticed the mistletoe.

Their pursuer knocked the crate out of the way.

She shot him without breaking the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock Holmes (2009) Christmas Drabble 2

***

Sherlock Holmes was sitting in his room amongst a pile of his own clutter, smoking and thinking.

Presently, John Watson burst in, going on and on about whatever he was currently annoyed about.

"Holmes, it's almost Christmas and what have you done? Nothing! No shopping, no decorating, no..."

The list went on and on. Holmes rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm not fond of those activities, Watson."

"Well get fond of them! What are you even doing on Christmas?"

An image of himself and one Irene Adler outsmarting holiday robbers popped into Holmes' mind. It was sort of a tradition. They liked to exchange stolen stolen gifts. She was rubbing off on him.

Watson seemed to follow what he was thinking.

"Ohh no! I've taken care of *that*. You and Miss Adler are invited to dinner at Mary's parents house with us on Christmas. And you are both going to *buy* everyone their gifts!"

Watson stalked off. Holmes pulled a silver wristwatch from his pocket, sighing.

"It looks new enough," he shrugged, and picked up his pipe once more.


End file.
